


La Mer

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, holiday at the beach, silliness, with a surprise visitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A well deserved holiday gets interrupted by a surprise visitor. But is this visitor an unwelcome one? Hehe ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Mer

**Author's Note:**

> I was at the beach today and this silly little thing came into my head. So while I was lying contentedly beneath the warm sun, listening to the waves crashing upon the shore and the cries of both children and gulls filled my ears I wrote this.

* * *

"The beach Molly? I must admit I'm rather surprised."

"Oh for the love of! What the hell Sherlock? Why are you here?" she exclaimed, glowering at the Consulting Detective that was sat upon her bed, in her hotel room.

"I feel that I should be asking you the same question, why are you here?" he retorted.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, for the first time remembering that she was clad in only a bikini. A faint blush dusted her cheeks.

"I'm here," she stated, "on a well deserved holiday."

"But Hawaii. Why Hawaii?"

She rolled her eyes once more. "And what is so terrible about Hawaii? I've never been here before and I wanted to go somewhere warm, and with a beach."

"But sand gets everywhere!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my God," she grumbled beneath her breath as she walked over to her suitcase to take out her cover up. "Is it at all possible for me to go anywhere without you following me?" she spat out as she popped on a lightweight sundress, remembering all too well how he had turned up in Glasgow when she had gone there for a conference.

He sniffed. "When you decide to go half-way around the world …"

She looked at him. "What exactly is it that has you so upset?"

He frowned, it very nearly turning into a pout. "You didn't tell me you were leaving."

Her hands dropped to her sides. "And why would I need to tell you?"

"Isn't that what lovers do?" he muttered beneath his breath.

She spluttered. "Lovers?! We're _not_ lovers Sherlock!"

He looked at her. "We aren't?"

She stared at him. "N-no."

"Oh."

A beat of silence passed.

"Why –" she swallowed, "why do you think we are lovers?"

He picked at an imaginary piece of lint on his trousers. "We've had coffee. And dinner. _Twice_."

She took a step closer to him. "Those were … those were dates?"

He sighed. "This is why I've never gotten into a relationship … I was always guaranteed to, in the words of John Watson, 'cock this up'."

Molly took another step and got onto the bed, kneeling. "Do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

He stared down at the bed, and gave the tiniest of nods. She moved closer until she was able to straddle his lap. His hands seemed to move on their own, situating themselves upon her thighs, pushing her sundress up further.

"All you had to do was ask," she said softly.

He slowly looked up at her, pleased to find that she was smiling.

"You can kiss me if you want," she told him.

He didn't spare a second, pressing his lips to hers, his hand moving from her thigh to the small of her back. They didn't pull apart until they were both desperate for air.

"Hello …" she whispered to him, her fingertips smoothing across his jaw line.

"Hi," he answered back.

"I hope you brought your swimming trunks, I didn't come all this way to spend my time in a hotel room." She started to move off of him, but stopped when she saw that he was pouting. She gave his lips a gentle kiss. "There's plenty of time in the evening for _that_!" she quipped, and he smiled widely.


End file.
